


Drabble: Honey

by DerangedLychan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedLychan/pseuds/DerangedLychan
Summary: Gilbert could only hope he'd get the chance to do this again.
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Drabble: Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this YEARS ago and thought I lost it when I purged my ffn account. Found in a buried folder and uploading for safekeeping.

His back bowed away from the bed, towards Gilbert, and the albino let out a small, disbelieving gasp for what could only have been the hundredth time. The leg hooked around his waist tightened, drawing him closer, deeper. An invitation bordering on a demand for him to move.

He had no choice but to listen, pulling back against the limb, and rocking forward again. A groan from both parties greeted the action, and Gilbert wet his lips. He started a steady, deep pace, and watched as pleasure overcame the man below him with a mild wonder.

“Gilbert.” the name slipped, honeysweet, from Roderich's lips, mingling on the edge of a low moan. In response, Gilbert leant over and brushed his lips over the exposed neck, kissing and suckling lightly on the smooth flesh. Hands fluttered up to run over his shoulders, his neck, his back, stroking lightly, pulling close, insistent. Every move and taste and sound was sweet and intoxicating, better than he could have imagined.

Despite all his teasing, Gilbert had never really assumed he'd get this far with the other. It was mostly harmless joking on his part. He hadn't thought Roderich would take him seriously in any light. He certainly hadn't expected this. The man was seemingly too straight-laced for this kind of thing. He acted like it was disgusting.

Yet here he was, clinging to Gilbert and rocking back into his hips with sweet little noises and soft little pleas. The only way Gilbert's lust addled mind could attempt to describe it was the word honey. It was warm and sweet and just sticky enough to be a problem later by his reckoning. It was amazing.

Warm hands cupped his cheeks, drawing him from his intent study, and pulled him down into a kiss, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones. Gilbert hummed gently into the kiss, rubbing his hips. Roderich responded with a drawn moan, letting his head fall back.

“Don't stare like that.” the brunette murmured, hands sliding down to rest on his chest. Gilbert smiled crookedly at him and leant down to steal another kiss, nuzzling him compliantly. Roderich hummed and reached up to hold him close, turning to press his mouth and nose into his faintly damp hair.

Gilbert could only hope he'd get the chance to do this again.


End file.
